


Makise Kurisu's Time Machine Woes

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Makise Kurisu wants to send a D-mail back in time to her boyfriend Okabe Rintaro, telling him something that she had wanted to tell him when they first started dating.





	Makise Kurisu's Time Machine Woes

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I have just recently finished watching Steins;Gate and I just started watching it again, in both English and Japanese. This is my very first Steins;Gate fic and I will write more in the future. I promise that I will start writing & updating new chapters for A Love For The Ages soon. I've been really sick recently, but I've been feeling a whole lot better lately. Now on with the story.

Makise Kurisu stared down at the cell phone that she held in her hand. She knew what the text would be about, but she had no idea what it should say since she could only send a certain amount of characters in a single text, even though sometimes a text might split up into two to three separate texts. The thoughts that were running through her busy mind stopped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. It was her boyfriend, Okabe Rintaro, who most of the time preferred the name, Hououin Kyouma, which was the name for his mad scientist persona. He was staring at her phone. She jerked away from him quickly.

"Okabe! What the hell! Don't stare at my phone! You know that I'm about to send past you a text. You can't see it now. Pervert." Kurisu exclaimed. As much as she loved him, he could be way too much to handle most of the time. But she still had to send him that text message. That's when he started to laugh his mad scientist laugh.

"Ah, my girlfriend, Christina. We're dating now. I know that you're just as much a pervert as I am, especially since the last time that we had sex, you wanted to.."He started to say, but she had clamped a hand over his mouth and he was now mumbling into her hand. He knew now that he shouldn't have said that and that he would probably be in the proverbial dog house for the foreseeable future.

"Okabe! What the fuck is wrong with you! You shouldn't start sprouting about our sex life, especially to our friends. They don't need to know what we do behind closed doors. Do that again, no sex for a month!" Kurisu whispered into his ear. A minute later, she pulled away from him. She also removed her hand from where it was over his mouth. She looked at his face, she loved the priceless look that he had right then. She smirked at him.

Okabe raised his hands up in surrender. He honestly hadn't meant to offend her and he didn't want their friends to know anything about their sex lives either. He had regretted what he said instantly.

"You're right. My dear Kurisu. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said. He may act like an ass sometimes, but he was mostly just fucking around. He loved Kurisu and he definitely didn't want to piss off her or anything. Or anyone else that he deeply cared for.

Kurisu's smirk soon became a soft smile that she directed towards her boyfriend. She looked back to her phone as he walked over to the couch and sat down on it, right next to their friend Shiina Mayuri, who was sowing up a costume for an upcoming cosplay party. Hashida Itaru aka Daru was sitting down in the chair in front of the time machine.

"I know that. But please watch what you say around our friends next time, okay?" She asked and he nodded.

Mayuri looked between her friends with a curious look on her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked them. Kurisu and Okabe both blushed at the exact same time.

"Nothing!" They both shouted together. Daru looked at his two friends with a slight smile on his lips and he shooked his head.

"Kurisu, do you know the text that you want to send to Okarin? Remember, Okabe will be receiving your text two days ago." He said. She gave him a nod. He then started up the microwave with the same sparks coming from the microwave as they would whenever a text message was sent to the past.

The redheaded genius thought for another second about her text, then she typed it into her phone. And with a nod to her friends, she hit the send button. Kurisu instantly felt a very weird and very odd sensation. It was like she was being pulled through space and time.

xxxxxx

xxx-Future Gadget Lab-A Few Seconds Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Kurisu looked around the room. It was exactly as it was just a few seconds ago. But she couldn't be sure because sending one text message might change everything that she knew to be true. Everyone was sitting where they were right before she sent Okabe the message. She checked her phone just to be sure. And there it was: The text was sent two days into the past. She sighed to herself.

Daru looked over to her. He knew that she just sent a text through time to Okarin. He wanted to make it worked. He did help build it after all.

"Hey, Kurisu. Did it work?" He asked. She nodded. He gave her a smile, which she returned. He went back to what he was doing before they did their time travel experiment, which was playing one of his harem games.

The redhead then walked over her boyfriend. He looked up and smiled at her when he saw her standing in front of him. She smiled softly back at him too.

"Say, Okabe, what did I text you exactly?" She asked him curiously. She wanted him to tell her what her text had said just make sure it was the correct text in the first place.

And just as he was about to read her text out loud from his cell phone, that's when everything changed for the group of friends. It was in the worst possible way. It wasn't good. Not for anyone. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of the first chapter of Makise Kurisu's Time Machine Woes. This fic will be six chapters long. And the second chapter will be longer around 2k. But it wil be a while before I can write because I want to write & post at least the next two chapters of A Love For The Ages before I write & post any new chapters for this new fic. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
